


With My

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Series: Something Hot [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Before Jisung accidently spied on his neighbor, he was kept up at night listening to his best friend and his roommate going at it. But how did Changbin and Hyunjin get together in the first place?As with most things, a party, alcohol, and a little angst.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Something Hot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408726
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	With My

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kimchitas!! 
> 
> So.....over a year later and I finally have part two to my Something Hot series!! You know, I Spy?  
> While the first part was all about Minsung, this second part is all about the Changjin prequel.  
> I have had a third part planned all along (can you guess the title to that one?) which, as all you thirsty hoes (I included) have requested will be a foursome. I just wanted to provide background for all of that. 
> 
> So, if you love Changjin as much as me, I hope you'll enjoy the prologue of sorts to I Spy.  
> I meant for it to be just another kinky story, lol, and then Changjin were like...nah please give us fluffiness too? And who am I to refuse? 
> 
> I also thought it was a good time to finally post this, as Halloween is upon us. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Seo Changbin met Han Jisung the first year of college. They met through Chan, who Changbin met through Felix, who he happened to have a class with. The younger saw him writing lyrics one day, and, since it was a maths class, Changbin was thoroughly embarrassed to be caught doing something so very unlike the subject he was supposed to be studying. But Felix had just laughed, showed him the game he was playing on his phone and told him he should meet his boyfriend. A short while later, Changbin took him up on the offer, but only really after Felix had played him one of Chan’s demos. 

The rest was easy. The Australian boys quickly became some of Changbin’s best friends, growing into a third addition, when Chan eventually caught wind of another budding music writer in another department. Chan hit it off with the mystery boy and, pretty soon, the three writers were inseparable. Of course, as Chan’s time was split between them and his boyfriend, Jisung and Changbin grew naturally closer. The two of them, despite being very different, worked well together. What Changbin lacked in speed, Jisung made up in dedication; What Jisung lacked in precision, Changbin made up in refinement. They bounced lyrics and ideas off of one another, and after a couple months working together and with Chan, the three of them made their little trio official, dubbing themselves as 3racha. 

It wasn’t long after that Changbin found himself with a small crush on the younger boy, but the younger never gave any indication of feeling the same, so Changbin shrugged it off and treasured their friendship. Of course, after Changbin met Jisung at his apartment for the first time, any puppy crush he had felt before was pushed deep as his eyes fell on the godlike being who answered the door. 

“Yes?” The tall, gorgeous boy asked. 

“I-uh-hello,” Changbin stuttered.

The boy, whose eyes had previously been scanning the hallway detached, suddenly narrowed in on Changbin in amusement. “Hello,” he all but purred in a gentle tone. 

Changbin stood there stupidly, just looking at the boy, until he cleared his throat with another smile. “Can I help you?” 

“Right, um, sorry,” Changbin shook his thoughts, “I’m Changbin,” He jutted his hand out in front of him. 

The boy took it, delicate, smooth hands clasping his fingers gently, “Hyunjin.” 

“Of course,” Changbin nodded, “That makes sense.” 

Hyunjin let out a delicious laugh that sent Changbin’s heart pounding. “Does it? Because you’re making absolutely none yourself.” He shook his head, “Perhaps,” the boy paused, “Are you here for Jisung?” 

“Who?” Changbin asked softly, before the name registered. “Oh!” He gasped, “Wait. Yes. I’m here for Jisung!” 

Hyunjin laughed again, more like  _ giggled _ , and Changbin was in heaven. Hyunjin cracked the door, “Well come in then. I’ll grab him from his room.” He lifted his eyebrow, “Unless of course you two are hooking up, then I can just show you where the bedroom is.” 

“ _ What _ ?” Changbin choked. “It’s not like that!” He didn’t know why, but he was desperate for Hyunjin to know that he was very much  _ not  _ hooking up with his roommate. “I’m single!” He blurted, instantly turning red.

Hyunjin’s lips curled into an impossibly wider smile. “Are you now? Interesting.” Hyunjin leaned in, suddenly, eyes with a teasing glint that appraised him softly, “It just so happens I’m single, too.” 

Changbin was dead. His heart had ceased functioning. What was it memes were always saying? Changbin exp had stopped working? It didn’t matter how it was phrased. The fact was, Changbin had completely internally combusted, like Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man. 

“Oh?” Was all he managed to croak from his grave. 

“Mmm,” Hyunjin nodded. “That’s an awfully convenient coincidence, don’t you think, Cutie?” 

_ He’s flirting with me.  _ Changbin thought wildly,  _ This god of all things angelic and yet somehow sinful is actually flirting with me. Abort! Abort!  _

“I- it’s, um,” Changbin trailed off, not sure how he was expected to say anything when Hyunjin was still leaning into him. 

But then, blessedly, cursedly, Hyunjin leaned back to point. “Jisung’s room is over there, handsome.” Changbin’s gaze flickered over to the closed door, he turned to say something but Hyunjin was walking through the kitchen to a door down a short hallway. “But if you get bored,” Hyunjin called, pausing before stepping through, “This is my room. And you are  _ very  _ welcome inside.” And with a wink, Hyunjin disappeared, leaving Changbin an odd combination of perplexed, hard, and very much disbelieving. 

It felt like an eternity that Changbin stood there, in the kitchen, blinking rapidly, and staring at the door Hyunjin had disappeared through. It was at least long enough that Jisung found  _ him,  _ not the other way around, still standing there.

“Uh, Changbin?” The younger’s voice had cut through his internal debate of whether or not he wanted to knock there or forget this weird dream had ever happened. “Did you break in?” 

“What?” Changbin said, turning to him. 

“Well, you’re just standing in my kitchen like a psychopath, and I didn’t let you in.” Jisung shrugged. “Just curious what you’re doing.” 

Changbin’s eyes flickered back to Hyunjin’s door, and Jisung followed his gaze. “Oh,” He hummed, “You met my roommate. Didn’t you?” 

Changbin turned, eyes sparkling like a princess’s tiara. “Yes. Jisung he’s so,” 

“So obnoxious? Annoying? Please tell me you were about to use one of these adjectives.” 

“ _ Pretty _ ,” Changbin hummed, “And his voice is so dreamy.” He started staring off into space. 

“Uh-huh,” Jisung said, sarcastically. “He’s also a total tool. He’s constantly bringing people home with him. I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” 

“What if I’d be fine with a fling?” Changbin protested. 

Jisung raised his brow, “You?” He laughed once. “That’s a good one.” He grabbed Changbin’s arm and started pulling him through the living room towards his own bedroom. “Changbin, I’ve known you less than a year, but I already know you are an all or nothing guy. Don’t get yourself into a situation you’ll regret; his pretty lips and big dick aren’t worth it.” 

“Big?” Changbin raised his brow, curiously. “Is it really?” 

Jisung glared at him from his desk chair where he was now seated. “Really? That’s all you’re going to pick up on?” 

“But- how do you  _ know?! _ ” Changbin demanded. “Have you two,” 

“Ew,” Jisung grimaced, “No. He’s already a pain in my ass without him sticking anything up it.” 

“Then?” 

“If you must know, he has a habit of forgetting he lives with someone. I’ve walked in on him and his flavors of the week more frequently than I’d like to admit.” 

Changbin considered what that would be like, both to witness it and to be the one with Hyunjin.” 

“Are you going to imagine doing the nasty with my roommate all night, or are you going to help me?” Jisung finally said, interrupting his thoughts once more. 

“Sorry,” Changbin said guiltily, before he moved to sit next to Jisung at the desk. “Let’s get this done. I’ll focus.” When Jisung raised his eye, skeptical, Changbin lifted his arms, “Really,” He assured. 

Changbin didn’t see Hyunjin again that night, and after two months of Jisung purposefully inviting him when Hyunjin wasn’t around, Changbin was pretty convinced he never was. That didn’t mean Changbin forgot about him, though. If anything, the mystery surrounding the boy left him more attracted than ever. And even if Jisung refused to let them meet again, leave it to Chan to always know  _ everyone _ . 

  
  


“Remind me why in the  _ fuck  _ I’m here?” Changbin said in his pissiest voice. 

“Because it’s Halloween!” Felix said in his cheeriest voice. 

“Yeah,” Changbin nodded, “And I’d much rather stay home, in my room, watching awful slasher films.” 

“But it’s  _ Halloween,  _ Changbin Hyung!” 

God. Changbin  _ hated  _ Lee Felix and his  _ stupid freckled pouty face that nobody could ever refuse.  _ “Fucking fine. But I’m not wearing a goddamn costume!” 

Changbin was wearing a stupid fucking costume. 

Because of course Felix had an extra one. And of  _ course  _ it was a mortifying pink fairy one. But it didn’t matter that Changbin tried to run away because Felix’s stupid buff boyfriend held him still while Felix forced the pink monstrosity over his head. 

So yeah, Changbin was dressed up as a motherfucking  _ fairy _ , with stupid glittery pink makeup all over his face. And Chan was bossing him around his and Felix’s stupid appartment, putting him to work setting up for the dumb halloween party he didn’t even want to attend. 

He was just putting the final touches on the snacks bar, when the doorbell rang and what felt like dozens upon dozens of people started arriving. Changbin didn’t know  _ any  _ of them, and he hated every second he was trapped in the stupid kitchen. And no matter how much alcohol he consumed, it didn’t seem to be working. 

Don’t get him wrong. Changbin didn’t  _ really  _ hate parties. In high school he was known to have gone more than a little crazy. It was just, Changbin didn’t like  _ people.  _ Especially college people. They were wild and annoying. And they always wanted to know his ‘plans’ or his ‘major’ or everything about his love life - which didn’t exist. Because at the end of the day, Changbin  _ wasn’t  _ a one night stand kind of guy, just like Jisung had guessed. And apparently nobody wanted a relationship with a short ‘gremlin’ with no real plan for his life. Music wasn’t a ‘stable’ enough choice. 

Changbin didn’t know how long he’d been sulking around the apartment avoiding social interaction when he stumbled his way out of the bathroom.

“Hey!” a warm voice called out. “I know you!” 

Changbin blinked, looking up through blurry eyes. “Pretty,” He whispered in awe. 

The cute boy in front of him giggled. “Changbin, right? Jisung’s friend?” 

Changbin nodded. “Jisung. Yeah.” He furrowed his brow, trying to piece his thoughts together. He took a step forward, and tripped, having to grab onto the pretty boy’s arm.

“Woah. Hyung, how much have you had to drink?” 

Changbin frowned, “I lost count.” 

The boy sighed, a heavy sigh that carried so much fucking weight. “Come on, Hyung. Let’s get you some water.” 

Changbin wanted to protest. The floor was spinning after all, and he really didn’t think he could make it to the kitchen. But the pretty boy’s grip was firm, keeping him steady. When they got to the kitchen, Changbin was pushed into a chair at the table and ordered to stay put. Changbin put his head down on the table, cringing at the fact that his forehead landed in something sticky. But he was too tired and too dizzy to move. The pretty boy came back a minute later, helping him lean back, as he poured a glass of water into his mouth. 

Changbin groaned, hating how nauseated he was all of a sudden. 

“This is your own fault, you know,” the boy’s warm voice was chiding. “Who told you to drink so much, huh?” 

“I did,” Changbin mumbled, only half making sense. 

“Hmm,” the hum was soft, and the boy stepped away from Changbin. “I think it’s time for you to leave.” 

“I can’t,” Changbin whined. “Felix made me promise to be here.” 

“Was it also Felix who dressed you up?” The boy snorted. “I didn’t peg you as someone who liked pink so much.” 

“I don’t,” Changbin pouted. “I like darkeu!” 

The giggle that rang through the air was like music to Changbin’s ears. He furrowed his brow, thinking hard. “I remember you,” He suddenly said, eyes going wide. “Hyunjin-ah. Hyunjin-ah with the pretty giggles and big dick.” 

There was a choking sound in front of Changbin, and he looked up, trying to make sense of the boy whose face was now a dark color of red. 

“I don’t recall you ever seeing my dick, Changbin hyung.” 

Changbin nodded, solemnly. “Jisung won’t let me,” He sniffled. “He always invites me over when you aren’t there.” 

“Is that so?” Hyunjin responded. His tone was clipped, and Changbin found he quite enjoyed the sharpness of it. 

“Yeah,” Changbin sighed. “But your lips are pretty, Hyunjin. I think about them all the time.” 

Hyunjin gave a little gasp, staring down at Changbin. He focused on his face for a second, flickering over each feature like he was committing it to memory. His eyes landed on Changbin’s forehead, focusing on something there. “You have something on your face, hold on.” 

Changbin tried to think of what could be on his face, besides makeup, but his thoughts were too foggy. He was relieved though, when Hyunjin was back in front of him. The younger pulled a chair over and sat down in it gingerly, before he lifted a hand with a warm cloth to Changbin’s face. “What are you doing?” Changbin asked in a sloppy tone. 

“Cleaning your head.” Hyunjin gestured to the table with his chin. “You somehow managed to plant your head in a puddle of spilled soda.” 

“Oh,” Changbin nodded. “The sticky stuff.” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin snorted, “The sticky stuff.” 

“I didn’t mind,” Changbin shrugged. 

Hyunjin’s lips curled into a smirk. “You didn’t, huh? Do you like sticky stuff on your face, Hyung?” 

Changbin bit his lip, not sure what Hyunjin was asking. “Like what?” He tilted his head curiously. 

Hyunjin studied his eyes for a moment before rolling his own. “Don’t worry about it.” He tossed the cloth on the table, still keeping his other hand near Changbin’s head. His finger came down to trace over Changbin’s lips. “You have pretty lips, too, you know?” 

Changbin’s eyes widened. “I do?”

Hyunjin giggled, “Yeah, Hyung.”

“Oh,” Changbin gasped. “Yours are prettier though.” 

Hyunjin giggled, suddenly booping Changbin’s nose. “You are just too cute.” 

“Why aren’t you wearing a costume?” Changbin asked suddenly. 

Hyunjin grinned, “But I am, Changbin.” He tilted his head. “Haven’t you ever seen Grease?” 

Changbin shook his head. “I’ve seen Hercules?” He nodded, “And Troy.” 

Hyunjin threw his head back at that, laughing incredibly loud. “No,” He shook his head. “Grease. Like the musical?” He stood up and turned around, showing off his jacket. “I came as a T-Bird.” 

“Oh,” Changbin nodded, pretending like he had a clue what the other was talking about. “I thought you just liked leather. It’s hot.” 

“Well,” Hyunjin smirked, reaching a hand out to help Changbin up. “You got me there.” 

Changbin was still unsteady on his feet, but not as badly. He still didn’t feel well. “I don’t feel very good,” He thought out loud.

“I figured as much,” Hyunjin nodded. “Why don’t we get you home?” 

Changbin frowned, “But then I won’t see you anymore, and you’re so  _ pretty _ .” 

“Thanks, Hyung,” Hyunjin smiled warmly. “But I just want to make sure you’re safe.” He started leading Changbin away. When they neared the door, Chan came up to them.

“Hey, Hyunjin. Leaving already?” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin responded with a smile. “Changbin Hyung had too much to drink.” 

“He did?” Chan seemed surprised, and he turned to Changbin. “Do you need a bed?” 

“No,” He shook his head. “Wanna go with Hyunjin.” 

Chan’s eyes narrowed, turning back to Hyunjin. “Where are you taking him?” 

Hyunjin’s tone was cold when he responded. “If you’re worried I’m gonna fuck him, don’t be. I’m not an asshole, Chan.” 

Changbin whimpered, “You’re not going to fuck me? Am I not good enough?” 

There was an awkward second, where Chan and Hyunjin just looked at him. Before Hyunjin sighed. “You’re more than good enough, Hyung. But you need to go home and sleep.” He turned to glare at Chan. “I promise. I’m just going to take him home.” 

Chan groaned, “Fine. Just, text me when he’s home safe, yeah?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Sure, Hyung.” He grabbed Changbin’s elbow, finally pulling him through the door. “Where do you live, Hyung?” He asked once they were walking away from the party. Changbin was surprised that they hadn’t had any noise complaints because he could still hear the music several doors down. 

“At home,” Changbin hummed. 

“Uh-huh.” Hyunjin said, amused. “And where is home?” 

Changbin tilted his head, not understanding the question. “Home is at home.” 

Hyunjin threw his head back and laughed loudly once more. “You’re awfully cute when you’re drunk.” He shook his head lightly, “But I don’t know where your home is. Can you give me your address?” 

“Why?” Changbin said, suddenly suspicious. 

“Because I’m going to take you home,” Hyunjin said patiently. 

“But then you’re going to leave me.” Changbin crossed his arms. “Can’t I stay with you?” 

Hyunjin ruffled his hair, cooing. “Aigoo, Changbinnie Hyung. I told Channie I’d take you home.” 

“But your home is a home.” Changbin really didn’t see the problem. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin said after a quiet moment of thought. “I guess it is. Come on,” He relented. “Let’s hope Jisungie is already asleep. Or else he’s gonna be pissed that you’re with me.” 

“Jisungie?” Changbin thought for a moment, before he nodded. “Oh yeah. Your home is Jisungie’s too.” 

Hyunjin’s arm was around Changbin’s shoulders as they started walking down the street. The night air was cold, and it bit into Changbin’s consciousness, sobering him up a little more. By the time they reached Jisung’s apartment building, Changbin found himself blushing more and more at the position he’d put the younger in. But he was too embarrassed to speak up about it. They were in the complete opposite direction from his own home, after all. So he just let the younger lead him, trying not to show too much sobriety. 

“Almost there,” Hyunjin said, helping Changbin into the elevator. “You doing okay, Hyung?” 

Changbin gave a sloppy nod in response. 

He didn’t say anything else as they made it to the apartment, just let Hyunjin lead him into the living space. “Do you need to use the bathroom?” Hyunjin asked quietly, as he tiptoed them through the kitchen, towards his half of the apartment. 

Changbin gave a shy nod. “Yes please.” 

Hyunjin led him into the small space, “You can use the shower if you want,” He said softly. “If you think you can stand long enough?” 

Changbin nodded, “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin hummed. “I’m gonna grab you some clean clothes then?” 

Changbin gave a soft smile. “Thanks, Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin blinked down at him. “Yeah, no problem.” 

The younger leaned over and swiped a thumb over Changbin’s cheek. “Don’t forget to wash your face, okay? We wouldn’t want your fairy dust to irritate your skin.” 

“Oh,” Changbin blinked. “Right. I’m wearing makeup, aren’t I.” 

Hyunjin laughed, “Yeah, Hyung. It’s cute, too.” 

Changbin wanted to say something back, but Hyunjin was backing out of the room, leaving him to stare into the mirror. 

Honestly, Changbin looked like shit. But, well, Hyunjin had called him cute, so he just shrugged, pulling off the stupid pink outfit Felix had forced him into, earlier. He’d have to check in with the younger tomorrow and see what he’d done with Changbin’s original outfit. All Changbin had left of his own stuff was his black briefs. He peeled those off easily, moving towards the toilet. After he relieved his  _ way too full _ bladder, he moved to the shower, trying to figure out the dials. 

Thankfully, Hyunjin had a straightforward shower, because after a few seconds he had the water running and slowly increasing in temperature. He was just stepping in when a small knock sounded. 

The noise startled him, and he found his foot slipping slightly, causing him to crash into the shampoo and conditioner bottles with a small yelp. 

“Hyung?” Hyunjin’s worried voice peeked through. “Are you okay, Hyung?” 

Changbin whimpered slightly, “Yeah?” 

“Shit. I’m coming in, Hyung.” 

Changbin’s eyes widened and he scrambled to get behind the curtain completely, peeking his head around, as the younger stepped in, clean stack of clothing in hand. His eyes flickered to the shower, relaxing a little when he saw Changbin’s face. “Is everything working okay?” He asked softly. 

Changbin nodded, “Yeah. I just slipped a little, is all.” 

Hyunjin gave a small nod. “Okay. I’m just gonna leave these here.” He hesitated after placing them down. “Do you need me to stay in here? Make sure you’re okay?” 

Changbin shook his head furiously. “No, no. I- I think the water is helping? I’m doing better.” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin said softly. “I’ll just be in my room?” He pointed towards a towel, “That one is clean.” 

“Thanks, Hyunjin-ah,” Changbin smiled, gently. 

Hyunjin returned his smile and then shut the door again. 

Changbin turned towards the shower head in relief, letting the hot water pour over his face. The heat helped a ton, and Changbin scrubbed his fingers over his cheeks and eyes, grateful to find Hyunjin had face soap. So much of the shower floor seemed pink and glittery when he was done scrubbing but his face didn’t feel itchy anymore, so he figured that was something. 

The rest of the shower was straightforward: Shampoo, Conditioner, and Hyunjin had the most amazing pomegranate body wash, which Changbin took extra time rubbing it into his pores, trying to chase away the scent of alcohol. 

When he finally felt like he had a clearer head, and that he was clean, he shut down the water and grabbed the towel Hyunjin had pointed to. It was giant and really  _ fucking  _ soft. He almost didn’t want to take it off, but the big sweater and pants Hyunjin had left Changbin looked just as inviting, and as he picked up the fabric of the top to pull it over his head, he realized it smelled really good. So he relinquished his hold on the soft cloth wrapped around his waist, and pulled on the boxers and sweats Hyunjin was lending him. 

He checked his reflection in the mirror, scraping off the one or two patches of glitter he’d missed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it less of a mess. When he was finally satisfied that he at least looked like a human being once more, he slipped from the bathroom, stopping just outside Hyunjin’s room. The door was open, something Changbin was grateful for. He wasn’t sure he had the courage to knock on it. He cleared his throat as he stepped over the threshold, letting Hyunjin know he was there. 

Hyunjin was on his bed, hair damp, and dressed in pajamas, he looked up from a book he was reading when Changbin made himself known. 

His smile was radiant. 

“Come here, Hyung,” He patted the spot next to him. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Changbin blushed, shuffling his foot. “You don't,” He cleared his throat again. “You don’t have to let me stay?” He looked at his feet. “My head is a little clearer, and I could probably make it home.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hyunjin’s voice was soft. “I don’t mind.” 

Changbin bit his lip, looking up. “Are you sure?” 

Hyunjin nodded. “Yeah, come here.” 

Changbin approached the bed quickly, shutting the door behind him. The only light in the room was coming from a lamp next to Hyunjin. He crawled onto Hyunjin’s bed cautiously. Not wanting to spook the younger away from his offer. Hyunjin tucked his book onto the nightstand, flicking off the lamp and lifting his blankets to slip under them, letting Changbin do the same. When they were leaning back against the pillows, Hyunjin spoke into the darkness. “Are you comfortable?” 

Changbin hummed, “Yeah. Thanks.” 

Hyunjin sighed, turning on his side slightly, facing Changbin. 

Though he was nervous, Changbin did the same. “Why is your hair damp?” He asked, trying to break the silence. 

“Because I took a shower?” Hyunjin laughed. “You know Jisung has his own, yeah?” 

“Oh,” Changbin felt stupid. “Of course. That makes sense.” 

Hyunjin giggled. “Yup.” 

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” Changbin said after a moment. 

“Promise,” Hyunjin sounded confident. “Jisung might not be too happy tomorrow, but I don’t care. He’s been hiding you from me.” 

Changbin blushed. “I don’t know if  _ that’s _ true.” 

“You said it yourself, Changbin,” Hyunjin said seriously. “Jisung won’t let you near my dick.” 

Changbin choked, remembering his drunken words from earlier. “I- well-” 

Hyunjin laughed. “Don’t think about it too hard, Changbin. It doesn’t matter right now. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” 

That was true. Changbin felt like he was going to pass out any minute, but at the same time, “How am I supposed to sleep now that you’ve brought up your dick while I’m in your bed, Hyunjin-ah?” 

Hyunjin snorted. “Stop thinking about it?” 

“That’s like, almost impossible.” Changbin bit his lip. Maybe he wasn’t totally sober, yet. His filter was shot to hell. 

“You’re such a flatterer.” He shoved at Changbin’s shoulder. “But seriously. Go to sleep. We can talk about my dick all you want tomorrow, when you’re sober.” 

Changbin groaned. “Sober me is never going to speak about tonight.” 

Hyunjin sighed, “That’s a shame. I was hoping sober you would still find my lips pretty.” He turned on his back. “Oh, well. Guess I’ll just have to deal with that tomorrow.” 

Things were quiet then, and Changbin found himself thinking way too hard. After several minutes though, he whispered gently. “He does. Sober me thinks all of you is very pretty.” 

Changbin’s eyes flickered then, finally caving to exhaustion, as he yawned, sinking into his pillow, missing the way that Hyunjin’s breathing skipped. 

He didn't, however, miss the quiet “Goodnight, Changbin,” Hyunjin murmured between them, as his hand smoothed back Changbin’s damp hair. 

  
  


Hyunjin woke up slowly, lazily. Which, in and of itself, was weird for him. He liked sleeping, obviously. And when he was drowsy his sleep was deep. But he had a solid internal clock that woke him up in the morning, alert and ready to push forward. So the fact that he was blinking awake languorously really confused him. Maybe it was the party last night, the couple drinks he’d had. Or maybe it was how  _ warm  _ he felt. 

Hyunjin couldn’t remember the last time he felt so warm. The temperature was right on the border of too warm and comfortable. He sank deeper into the heat, startling slightly when it sank back. His eyes flew open and looked down, where a head of black hair nuzzled into his chest. 

_ Oh _ , he wanted to whisper, but bit his tongue, a warm smile splitting across his face. 

_ Changbin _ , he thought to himself, fondly. 

He gazed down their bodies, where they were rather thoroughly entwined. Changbin’s arms were strong around him, Hyunjin’s sweater on the boy’s back having ridden up, giving Hyunjin a good view of his well toned back, and ass. Hyunjin unconsciously licked his lips, shifting his leg slightly where it was sandwiched between Changbin’s thighs. Changbin held onto him tighter, and Hyunjin shivered, carefully working to detach himself. It was a precarious process, but he finally managed to extract himself, glancing back with a soft smile as he padded from the room and into his bathroom. 

When he was done emptying his bladder, he slipped into the kitchen, rummaging around for a frying pan, and took a moment to get the rice cooker going. 

He was just cracking another egg when Jisung waddled into the room. 

“Watcha making?” Jisung asked curiously, sleepily. 

“Breakfast,” Hyunjin smiled. “Want some?” 

Jisung scrunched up his nose. “You weren’t already making me some?” 

Hyunjin snorted, “What makes you think that?” 

“You already have like three eggs cooked?” 

“Oh,” Hyunjin blushed, “Yeah.” 

Jisung studied him for a moment before his eyes widened, flickering over to Hyunjin’s bedroom. “You let someone spend the night?” He gasped out. 

Hyunjin shifted to pull out three bowls, scooping some rice inside with a shrug. “Maybe.” 

“I’ve never seen you let someone  _ sleep  _ here, Hyung.” 

Hyunjin coughed lightly, “Well, that didn’t mean I was  _ never  _ going to.” 

“What do you mean?” Jisung narrowed his gaze. “You don’t do relationships.” 

Hyunjin sighed, pointing the rice spoon at Jisung. “I  _ haven’t  _ done relationships. That doesn’t mean I  _ don’t  _ do them.” 

Jisung seemed incredibly confused so Hyunjin sighed and continued. “Look, Sungie. I had some really shit experiences in high school. I don’t like letting people in. But I still have a high libido, and it doesn’t need to suffer because I have trust issues. Just, don’t think I don’t  _ want  _ to let anyone in. I just haven’t found anyone worth it.” 

“But you did last night?” Jisung pushed. 

“I don’t know?” Hyunjin said honestly. “Maybe?” He chuckled softly. “And for the record, I didn’t have sex with the person I brought home. I just let them crash here because they were wasted.” 

“ _ You  _ didn’t have sex,  _ and  _ you let a person stay over?” Jisung was giving Hyunjin a look as if he were an alien. Hyunjin bristled slightly.

“Don’t act like that is such an impossible thing, Sungie. You make me feel like such a tool.” 

“Because you  _ are _ ,” Jisund said bluntly. “You pick someone up, sleep with them once, or for a couple days, and then ditch them for someone new.” 

Hyunjin grunted, “That doesn’t mean it isn’t a mutual split, Jisung. I’m not an  _ asshole _ .” He folded his arms grumpily. “God, even Chan thought I was gonna fuck Changbin last night, despite him being drunk.”

“I’m sorry,” Jisung choked out, “Did you just say  _ Changbin _ ?” 

Hyunjin gulped suddenly, realizing his mistake. “Erm, no?” 

But of course karma was a bitch, because Hyunjin heard his door crack open right after that, and Hyunjin had a front row seat to the widening of Jisung’s eyes, and his small gasp. Instead of waiting for the younger to flip out, Hyunjin turned to the stove, flipping the egg still frying, before moving to the cupboard for some pain medication as well as the fridge for a water bottle. 

“Morning Hyung,” He said quietly. “I have some meds for the headache I’m sure you have, and some breakfast.” 

“Thank  _ fuck _ ,” Changbin said with a gravely voice. “My head is  _ pounding. _ ” 

He moved into the room, taking the bottle from Hyunjin gratefully and swallowing down the pills quickly. It was only after he’d taken them, that he glanced over to the counter where Jisung was sat in complete bewilderment. 

“Oh,” He cleared his throat. “Morning, Sungie.” 

“Changbin,” Jisung said with a narrow look. 

“Um,” Changbin turned to Hyunjin. “I’m gonna use your bathroom real quick?” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin smiled. “Then come get some hot food. There’s a spare toothbrush in the cupboard on the left.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Changbin left right after, clearly avoiding confrontation with Jisung. 

It was only a couple seconds after he disappeared that Jisung hissed. “Hyung, that’s my  _ best friend. _ ” 

Hyunjin sighed. “I’m aware.” 

“He’s  _ not  _ a casual guy, Hyung. He’s,” Jisung scrambled for the right words.

“Soft as fuck and in need of total protection?” Hyunjin supplied. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jisung snapped. “And you’re-” 

“Apparently an asshole incapable of commitment or feeling?” Hyunjin said sharply. 

“I-” Jisung furrowed his brow. “I never said that, Hyung.” 

“Not to  _ me _ ,” Hyunjin shrugged. “But apparently you’ve been intentionally keeping me away from your best friend, while still telling him my dick size. So, I don’t know. Who’s the one with little feeling?” 

Jisung sat at the counter, wordless, as he watched Hyunjin place an egg on top of a rice bowl and slide it across the counter, immediately grabbing the bag of cheese on the counter and placing it next to Jisung, knowing his favorite topping by heart. “Do you know what Hyung likes on his rice?” 

Jisung blinked at the question, startling Hyunjin when his eyes suddenly filled with tears, a shaky sob spilling out of his mouth. “Hyung, I’m such a bad friend.” 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow. “Because you don’t know Changbin’s favorite topping?” 

Jisung snorted, but shook his head, “No,” He sniffled loudly, “Because I’ve treated you like shit.” 

Hyunjin sighed, grabbing a napkin and sliding it across the counter. “A little, yeah.” 

“I didn’t mean to, like,  _ judge  _ you. But-”

“But you did,” Hyunjin said simply. “It’s okay.” 

“No,” Jisung said adamantly. “It’s  _ not. _ I know you’re not a bad person, Hyung. I’m just not like you.” 

“You’re not a bad person either, Jisung.” Hyunjin furrowed his brow. 

“I know. I meant I don’t do c-casual sex.” Jisung clarified.

“Ah,” Hyunjin nodded, “That’s because you had the douchiest exes on the planet, and your libido isn’t as high as mine. We both have trust issues, Sungie. We just cope with them very differently.” Hyunjin leaned over and ruffled his hair. “And that’s okay.” 

“Ch-changbin Hyung is someone trustworthy,” Jisung said softly, tears slowing a little. 

“I figured,” Hyunjin agreed simply. “Or he’d never have earned your friendship.” He giggled, “He’s also an adorable drunk, no filter and the cutest little voice.” 

Jisung chuckled, “I only saw it once, but yeah. He’s pretty cute.” 

“I am  _ not, _ ” A voice snapped from behind them, and Hyunjin turned with a smirk. 

“Oh, I  _ know. _ You just like  _ darkeu. _ ” 

Changbin groaned. “Shut up.” 

Hyunjin put his hand over his heart with a gasp. “But I made you  _ breakfast _ , Hyung!” 

“Hmph.” 

Jisung giggled, turning to Hyunjin. “He likes sriracha sauce.” 

Hyunjin tilted his head, not making the connection.

“On his eggs, I mean.” Jisung’s eyes were warm. And Hyunjin’s return smile was just as warm. 

“Okay.” He moved to the fridge and pulled out the bottle. “Here you go, Hyung.” 

Changbin took the bottle and bowl of food gratefully, perching up on Jisung’s left. “Thanks, Jisung.” 

“My pleasure.” He grabbed his own bowl, puncturing the egg to let some of the runny yolk over his rice. For all his pickiness, Hyunjin had no idea why he liked it this way, but he did, and he ate happily from his standing position. 

They didn’t talk much while they ate, and what they did discuss was all fairly basic small talk. Jisung was the first to finish, and he stood from the counter, rinsing his bowl quickly before placing it in the washer. He moved towards the living room, pausing in the doorway. 

“Oh, Changbin Hyung?” 

Changbin turned to him. “Yeah?” 

“I can’t do our lyric session tomorrow morning. Could we do it later? Like, in the evening?” 

Both Hyunjin and Changbin’s eyes widened slightly. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

Jisung nodded, before giving Hyunjin a soft, meaningful look. “Have a good day, Hyung.” 

It was Hyunjin’s turn to tear up slightly, but he hid it well. “Thanks, Sungie.” 

Jisung just hummed and slipped from the room, leaving the two to their breakfast. 

“He just changed the time to a time you’ll be home, didn’t he.” Changbin stated more than asked. 

The younger’s face lit up softly, “Yeah, he did.” 

And both of them knew that that was Jisung’s quiet way of giving his approval. 

Changbin was having a morning completely unlike his expectations. 

For one, he’d expected to wake up in his own bed, not in Hyunjin’s. He hadn’t gone to Felix and Chan’s party intending to leave with anyone, regardless of if it was sexual or not. But the last place he had expected to wake up was in his crush’s bed. Because even if he’d only seen him once, two months ago, Changbin hadn’t been able to shake his first impression. 

But he  _ really  _ didn’t expect to overhear Hyunjin and Jisung’s discussion about trust, or the subtle way Jisung had apologized for interfering in their mutual attraction. But Changbin wasn’t complaining. 

Especially not with how delicious Hyunjin’s breakfast tasted, or the timid looks the other kept sending him while they ate, having taken Jisung’s seat when the other left. It was like they were in a small bubble, too nervous to move or it could pop. But after several minutes, Changbin figured he had nothing to lose, so he took a deep breath and told Hyunjin, as casually as he could, “Sober me still thinks you’re pretty.” 

The way Hyunjin almost dropped his spoon was incredibly satisfying. The way his ears turned bright red was moreso. 

“Is that so?” Hyunjin said once he’d finally recovered. 

“Yup,” Changbin nodded. “Sober me also isn’t opposed to that conversation about your dick, either.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Hyunjin flickered his tongue over his lips. 

“You are a lot more blunt when sober, Hyung. Isn’t it usually the other way around?” 

Changbin shrugged, “I’ve always been a walking contradiction.” He smirked playfully, grabbing his bicep, “I mean, I’m small and all that, but I could still throw you over my shoulder if I  _ wanted  _ to.” 

“You don’t want to?” Hyunjin played along.

“Nah,” Changbin said simply. “I think I’d prefer being thrown over yours.” 

“I see,” Hyunjin’s eyes darkened. “I could make that happen.” 

“Right now?” Changbin asked hopefully. 

Hyunjin laughed. “No.” 

Changbin pouted, “Why not?” 

“Because Jisung already thinks I’m an asshole with commitment issues. I’d prefer not to give him reason to doubt me. He’d be a bitch to live with otherwise.” 

“So,” Changbin frowned, “You’re  _ not  _ going to dick me down?” 

“Not  _ yet _ ,” Hyunjin smirked. “I have to wine and dine you first.” He paused, “Well, let’s skip the wine, yeah? I think you’ve had enough alcohol to last you months.” 

Changbin gave Hyunjin a very pointed look, lifting his bowl. “Fine, no wine. But, didn’t you just ‘dine’ me though?” 

Hyunjin raised his brow, as if realizing something. “Huh,” He smirked, “Would you look at that? I guess I did.” 

Changbin stood up, maintaining eye contact. “Well then, I see no problem with you taking me back to your bed. Do you?” 

Hyunjin stood, sighing as if in contemplation, but his eyes were full of mirth. 

“You know, I don’t think I do.” And then he crouched down, using every ounce of his dancer’s thighs to pull Changbin over his shoulder, slapping his ass when the older yelped. 

Changbin’s back landed hard against the bed, but the mattress was so soft he didn’t really feel it. Hyunjin moved to his night stand, grabbing the lube and condoms he kept in his drawer, tossing them on the bed lightly and crawling up right after. 

Changbin had shifted back to lean against the pillows, licking his lips nervously as Hyunjin approached, hovering over his body slightly, not sure if Changbin was okay with him straddling him. 

“I admit,” Hyunjin hummed lightly, “I’m not sure how to start this?”

“What?” Changbin laughed. “I thought you do this all the time?” 

“Sex? Yes. The desperate kind after clubbing or dancing, the rushed kind. This is different, isn’t it?” He asked the last part softly, doubting something. 

“Yeah,” Changbin nodded. “It is.” He bit his lip, gaze flickering down to Hyunjin’s. “But, usually it starts with a kiss?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Yeah. It does.” 

But neither of them moved, uncertain. “C-can I kiss you, Changbin?” 

Changbin exhaled, “Please.” 

So Hyunjin did. And it was  _ different. _ Hyunjin hadn’t had a kiss like this since high school. Even though he and Changbin were intending on having sex, the kiss wasn’t  _ about  _ sex. It was  _ nice.  _ Soft. Changbin tasted like Hyunjin’s toothpaste, and somehow that was incredibly sexy. 

Hyunjin leaned in, deepening the kiss, pressing a little more firmly. 

And Changbin sighed in response, hand coming up to hold onto Hyunjin’s neck, keeping him there. 

Hyunjin found his body shifting, moving naturally now to straddle Changbin’s thighs, his palms coming down to rest next to his shoulders, braced against his bed. And even though Changbin’s lips tasted perfect, and his body felt perfect beneath Hyunjin, Hyunjin realized with a gasp, pulling away, that he would be content to stay there, just kissing softly, all day. 

Changbin’s brow furrowed, “Is everything okay?” 

“I,” Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “I  _ like  _ you.” 

Changbin snorted, “Okay? Is that a problem? Because I like you too, you know.” 

“No,” Hyunjin shook his head, “Like I really do  _ like  _ you Changbin. I don’t want to just have sex.” 

“I thought we already established that?” Changbin suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Unless, unless I was misunderstanding?” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “No, you weren’t. It’s just,” He tilted his head. “Before it was all theory. Like,” He seemed to be thinking really hard. “Like, I wanted to see if I  _ could  _ like you, if I  _ could  _ try something, right?”

“Riight,” Changbin nodded slowly. 

“But it’s not  _ theory _ .” Hyunjin stated firmly. “I  _ do  _ like you, and I  _ want  _ to date you.” He suddenly got shy, “I mean. I guess I should ask, is that what you want?” 

Changbin was still for a minute, staring up in surprise, “Yes. I just, Hyunjin why? Why me? I  _ wanted  _ this to be more because even only meeting you a couple of times, I like you, too. I don’t know, there’s just something about you that, i don’t know, feels right? But, I’m not special, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin laughed at that. “I’d beg to differ, SpearB. You think I don’t listen to Jisung’s music?” 

Changbin’s eyes widened. “You’ve listened to our music?” 

“Of course,” Hyunjin nodded. “Jisung played some for me, and I fell in love with your songs.” He tucked a strand of Changibn’s hair behind his ear. “But Streetlight is my favorite.” 

Changbin’s lips popped open into a cute little O shape. 

“I’ve listened to all your stuff, Changbin. I kept hoping Jisung would bring you around again. And, well, there was another party I was going to attend last night, but when Chan invited me, I asked Felix if you were going to be there. He promised me you would be.” It was true. Hyunjin just wanted to talk with Changbin at the very least. He’d been intrigued, and incredibly attracted. But he hadn’t  _ realized  _ that he  _ liked  _ Changbin, like actually  _ liked _ . “You’re authentic and raw in your music, Changbin. And so even though I don’t  _ know  _ you, I feel like I do, or that I want to.” 

For a tiny second, their gazes met, while Changbin processed Hyunjin’s words, and then the older was slipping his hand into Hyunjin’s hair and pulling him down, lips crashing hungrily against the other’s. And Hyunjin met him just as hungrily, mind reeling. Their lips moved hard, finally moving with the desperation Hyunjin was used to, and with the familiar territory his movements became more sure. 

He slipped a leg between Changbin’s thighs, pushing them apart. Changbin parted easily, letting Hyunjin move until he was completely between the older. Hyunjin kept one hand next to Changbin’s head, while the other slid down his chest, resting on Changbin’s waist. Changbin’s thighs lifted a little, leg wrapping around Hyunjin’s back to pull him in closer, causing their fronts to rub against one another. Hyunjin wasn’t the only one who shivered, despite neither of them being more than partially hard. 

When Hyunjin had to pull back for a little air, Changbin’s lips trailed down his jaw, inching towards Hyunjin’s neck. “You know,” Hyunjin whispered, “I dance to your music, sometimes, when I’m in the studio.” 

Changbin groaned, leaning closer and sucking a mark into Hyunjin’s skin in response. 

Hyunjin let his hyung mark his neck for a minute, grinding forward every now and then when the other’s mouth worked along a particularly sensitive spot. His hands wandered over Changbin’s torso, loving the way that Changbin was at once firm  _ and  _ soft. His biceps were fucking ethereal. 

“God you’re so  _ hot _ ,” Hyunjin muttered, finallying pulling Changbin’s lips back to his own, licking into his mouth in a frenzy. 

Changbin’s hands flew up to Hyunjin’s hips, squeezing hard, and Hyunjin moaned, eyes flashing open in shock, as Changbin used his grip to flip them over, suddenly straddling Hyunjin, pushing  _ him  _ into the sheets. 

“Shit,” Hyunjin sighed, watching the boy who managed to gain dominance over him, something he never allowed. 

But Changbin just smirked, like he knew what Hyunjin was thinking, pressing his lips against his once more. And Hyunjin loved it. He sank into his mattress, for once giving up control. Changbin’s hands came up to Hyunjin’s wrists, pushing them down, nipping at Hyunjin’s ear. 

“How about you let your Hyung take care of you, Hyunjin-ah?” 

Hyunjin shivered, Changbin’s words, tone and position all riling him up in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Fuck yeah,” He groaned. “Show me what you’ve got, Hyung.” 

Changbin chuckled once, voice low, sliding down Hyunjin’s body to grab hold of Hyunjin’s pants, pulling them smoothly over Hyunjin’s legs, leaving Hyunjin straining in his black briefs. 

Hyunjin loved the way that Changbin’s eyes darkened, taking in the bulge in his pants. “Glad to know Jisung doesn’t lie,” He hummed, before leaning down and pressing a light kiss against the bulge. 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but shiver at the anticipation that left him with, only amplified when Changbin rubbed the heel of his palm against him, providing him with a delicious kind of friction. “Don’t tease me, Baby,” Hyunjin groaned, when Changbin kept the pressure light. 

“As you wish,” Changbin shrugged, reaching up to yank down his briefs, giving Hyunjin’s dick barely more than a passing glance, before he pulled it completely into his mouth. 

Hyunjin, despite not being the one with dick in his mouth, positively choked. “Jesus  _ Christ _ , Changbin,” He panted. He felt his Hyung smile around him, eagerly sucking him in. It wasn’t a perfect deepthroat, nor was Changbin over his entire length. But just the way he went from barely touching him to covering him with his warm mouth had Hyunjin aching. 

And Changbin knew it. He swirled his tongue around the head, before bobbing down, and Hyunjin was left keening. “Shit, Changbin. That feels  _ so  _ fucking good.” 

Changbin let a noise out that sounded half hum and half growl, a sound similar to some of the raps Changbin was capable of, the ones that always left Hyunjin hard in his dance studio. He twitched against Changbin’s lips, as turned on now as ever. “I’m not going to last if you keep that up,” He said firmly. “And I have every intention of dicking you down, Binnie. So unless you want to wait an extra twenty minutes for me to get it back up, I suggest you get your ass over here where I can stretch it open.” 

Changbin stared Hyunjin down, slurping him in a few more times before leaning back with a loud huff. “Fine.” He crawled back up the bed, grabbing Hyunjin’s chin and forcing another kiss. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the action, but still leaned into the kiss, licking around Changbin’s tongue to taste himself. It was weird, and it was kinky, and Hyunjin loved it. 

Hyunjin moved while they kissed, to lay Changbin on his back once more, leaning back to pull off his shirt. He was completely naked, and Changbin was  _ not _ , so he took a minute to fix that, drooling a little when he saw the rest of Changbin’s muscles on full display. His eyes widened a little when he took in Changbin’s dick. “For someone who gives off such bottom energy, you aren’t  _ small _ , Hyung.” His eyes twinkled as he remedied his statement, “Sorry, your  _ dick  _ isn’t small.” He winked. 

And Changbin pouted, “I’m going to overlook you implying that there is anything less than magnificence in my height.” 

Hyunjin giggled, “Babe, it’s okay. I  _ like  _ shorter men.” 

Changbin huffed, “Keep talking and I’m gonna take this bottom energy and jam it up yours.” 

Hyunjin snorted. “You act like I’d have a problem with that?” 

Changbin’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I’m a switch. I prefer to top, but I’m not adverse to taking it, too.” 

Changbin suddenly leaned forward and pecked his lips. “Thank  _ Christ _ . Do you know how hard it is to find someone willing to switch off? Just because I like to take it a  _ lot  _ does not mean I always want to.” 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but agree. “But you want to take it now?” 

Changbin merely winked and rolled onto his stomach, “Yes, please.” The way he kicked his legs in the air was so fucking innocent, and Hyunjin felt his more dominant side rising. 

He leaned forward and slapped Changbin’s ass, loving the way his muscles flexed along his entire back, as a hiss of satisfaction spilled from his lips. Calves pulling taut where they were kicking through the air. “Do that again,” He whined. “Love being put in my place.” 

“Yeah?” Hyunjin pushed down on the small of Changbin’s back, while yanking his ass up higher, knees simultaneously widening the elder’s stance. When he was satisfied with the other’s position, he spanked him again, loving the way the skin darkened in a flush. “Fuck your skin is gorgeous,” He sighed, smoothing his palm over the mark, soothing the nerves. 

“Hyunjin-ah,” Changbin moaned, “Please prep me.” 

“Well how can I say no to such a polite request?” Hyunjin mused, reaching across the bed to grab the lube, slicking up his fingers before gently prodding at the perfectly cute puckered hole. 

Changbin arched his back even further, pressing back as Hyunjin circled it a few times, not having bothered to warm up the lube. He loved watching the elder squirm against the chill. He teased him for a moment, cock twitching in anticipation before finally slipping his middle finger inside. 

Changbin made a noise that was half hiss and half moan, but he made no complaint as Hyunjin started exploring. Hyunjin didn’t bother telling the other to relax, he could tell the other was already doing so, adjusting to the intrusion like a champ. “Good, Hyung. That’s good,” He praised. 

Hyunjin had an eye for kinks, and he  _ knew  _ his Hyung had a massive thing for praise. And Hyunjin was nothing if not generous. 

“Look at how pretty you are,” He hummed, carefully sliding another finger towards Changbin’s entrance, not inserting it, but using it to spread the rim a little, prepping it for wider things. “You take me so well, baby.” 

Changbin whimpered, “Wanna take you, Jin-ah.” 

“You will, baby,” Hyunjin smiled, “I know you can. I’m gonna add another, okay?” 

“Mhmm,” Changbin hummed into Hyunjin’s pillow. “‘M ready.” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin did as he’d said he would, all the while enjoying how cute the other was. He really was a walking contradiction. He was at once a dom and a sub, and Hyunjin had a feeling he was going to enjoy getting to know both sides intimately. But he himself, as mainly a dom, was thriving on Changbin’s submissive energy. 

And the way that Changbin was arching up into his fingers, looking for more, had him smiling in a satisfying way, scissoring him open wider, before sliding in his third finger. It was tighter then, and Changbin huffed a little, not having been quite ready for the next finger. 

“Sorry, babe,” Hyunjin apologized, pulling it back. 

But Changbin shook his head. “I liked it.” He craned his neck to look back. “Please?” 

And his eyes were so sincere, so pleading, that Hyunjin did as asked, without shifting his eyes away. Changbin’s tightened a little in pain, but his tongue came out to lick at his lips, and Hyunjin couldn’t find it in himself to retreat. He pushed in a little harder, spreading his ring finger and index far apart, while he ran his middle finger along Changbin’s warm walls. 

He was still staring into Changbin’s eyes, when he finally brushed against his prostate. And he was fucking grateful he was because the way Changbin’s eyes rolled back a little, mouth popping open, was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. 

“Look at you,” Hyunjin cooed. “You like that?” 

Changbin nodded vehemently, “Yes, Jinnie. Love it.” 

So Hyunjin did it again, harder and with more purpose. 

Changbin’s head flopped forward then, neck going lax. “Fuck,” He hissed. “Feels  _ so  _ good. Don’t stop.” 

Hyunjin did anyway. “What do you say, Changbin?” 

Hyunjin loved the way Changbin’s hands fisted in his sheet, arms straining to keep himself up. “P-please,” He whispered softly, but powerfully. 

Hyunjin never could have predicted that the rapper could be so polite in bed, and he  _ loved  _ it. But he kinda wanted to know what he’d look like acting up. He’d have to push him sometime, see if he could get him bratty and mouthy. For now, though, he was content to give the boy what he wanted, widening him further, all the while milking his prostate. 

They continued like that for a couple more minutes, letting Changbin adjust wider and wider, until Hyunjin couldn’t take it anymore, dick starting to ache. Changbin looked equally affected, if the way he was grinding into the mattress was any indication. 

Hyunjin wished he was ambidextrous, so that he didn’t have to pull his hand out of Changbin in order to properly open up the condom packet. But, as it was, he needed to. As submissive as Changbin was, Hyunjin noticed he wasn’t the type to immediately start whining when empty once more. He merely turned his head, placing his head on the arms he suddenly folded, watching Hyunjin fumble with the packet. 

“Are you clean?” The older one asked softly, curiously. 

Hyunjin sighed, getting the packet open with his tooth. “I think so, but I’ve had sex between now and when I was tested last,” He watched Changin sigh a little, nodding in understanding, all while he rolled the condom over his errection. “Why? You like it bare?” He wouldn’t mind, no matter which way the other answered, but he found his answer incredibly hot, especially with the way Changbin’s voice strained in wanting. 

“Love being full, plugging up and feeling it for hours.” His voice was almost shy, like he was worried he’d creep Hyunjin out with the answer. 

“Shit, baby,” Hyunjin said, breath shaking a little as he dribbled some lube out and spread it over himself. “I’ll get tested as soon as I can. So that next time we can.” 

“That’s good,” Changbin nodded. “I can get retested, too, even though I haven’t had sex since the last time.” 

Hyunjin cooed, “Such a thoughtful baby, hm?” 

Changbin blushed a little, but smiled in a satisfied way. “Do you want me like this? Or in a different position?” 

Hyunjin sank back on his heels, analyzing the position. “All of them, eventually,” He groaned. “But there will be more opportunities. For now, is it okay with you if I take you like this? I want to feel you as deep as I can.” 

Changbin groaned, nodding vigorously. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Okay then,” Hyunjin said, pleased. “You ready?” 

“Perfect,” Changbin nodded. “You opened me up so well, Jin-ah.” 

The rush of warmth that filled Hyunjin made his eyes widen, slightly. He cocked his head,  _ Huh. Guess I have a praise kink, too,  _ he realized. 

He shook himself from his thoughts, finally aligning himself with Changbin, pushing inside in one drawn out thrust. Changbin groaned, but arched into it. “Don’t wait, Hyunjin-ah. I like it when it hurts.” 

So Hyunjin didn’t wait, despite it feeling so good that he was mentally struggling to come to terms with the pleasure. His baby wanted it hard, and he’d be damned if he didn’t deliver. He didn’t have ridiculous amounts of sex under his belt only to find himself with no stamina. He knew how to push back his own release, even if just mentally. 

He drew himself back before slamming in, hard, watching Changbin struggle to lift his body up higher. But  _ god  _ the view was great. Changbin was  _ really  _ giving Hyunjin a bicep kink, with the way his arms flexed, tightening in response to every thrust that threatened to knock him down, meeting the pressure flawlessly, keeping himself upright. 

Changbin wasn’t the loudest bottom. Hyunjin had experienced plenty of those. And he had a hatred for the ones who overdid it, so the way that Changbin effortlessly went from silent pleasure to soft sighs and groans was a perfect medium. If anything, Hyunjin was being louder than the other, gentle praise and affection spilling off his tongue, along with soft groans every time Changbin clenched around him. 

“Jesus babe,” He groaned, “How are you so good at tightening?” 

Changbin chuckled lightly, only cutting off when Hyunjin slammed in particularly harshly. “I practice,” was all he managed to say before Hyunjin finally succeeded in getting his arms to collapse. 

He smirked at the way Changbin’s head slammed into the pillow, arms shaking. Hyunjin took the now more pliant body of the other and yanked Changbin’s hips back to meet his own thrusting. 

“Fuck,” Changbin hissed. “Love when you manhandle me.” 

So of course, Hyunjin did it again, harder and with more force. “Keep talking like that,” Hyunjin panted, “And I’m gonna come before you, babe.” 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Changbin must have had a competitive side to him. Because suddenly the elder was spitting out obscene things that sent Hyunjin’s blood racing. 

“Shit,” He hissed, realizing he really was going to come any minute. That’s just how hot Changbin’s voice was, gravely and harsh. 

But he wasn’t one to lose, so he yanked the boys hips up higher, gaining access to his untouched cock, easily getting a grip around it and jerking the other off. He would have loved to make the boy come untouched, but frankly, he had underestimated how good the boy would feel to him. So, he’d have to work on staving himself off in the future. As it was, he’d accept this outcome, as long as the elder came before him. 

He pushed in harder, doubling the speed of his thrusting with his hand, pushing Changbin closer and closer. “I swear to god, Changbin,” Hyujjin hissed, “You’re going to come first, you hear?” 

Hyunjin wasn’t dumb enough to think that getting someone to cum was as easy as ‘come now’ or ‘for me’ or watever bullshit people believe. There was way more to it physically, mentally and emotionally. So Hyunjin either had impeccable timing, or Changbin was just really into his words, on top of already being close. But, either way, as soon as he was done speaking, Changbin was grunting, while hot semen spurting over Hyunjin’s hand. 

And Hyunjin would have revelled in the satisfaction, if Changbin’s orgasmic clenching didn’t feel  _ so good _ , forcing him to bite his lip. He wasn’t going to come until Changbin’s orgasm was through; he refused. The boy in front of him deserved to ride it out to full completion. So Hyunjin bit his lip, thinking of whatever he could to hold himself back the next fifteen or so seconds that Changbin would need to finish strong, powerful thrusts pushing him through the end. As soon as the boy was twitching as he came down from the high, Hyunjin let his mind go, movements growing shaky as he finally caved, coming to a harsh stop as his control spiralled, spilling into the condom with a long, drawn out groan. 

When his vision cleared a little, Hyunjin realized Changbin was doing his best to rock back against him, returning the favor and helping Hyunjin finish strong.  _ Fuck, Hyunjin was lucky.  _

Both boys stopped moving though, breathing hard. Hyunjin collapsed against his back, literally incapable of moving enough to pull out properly. But something in him knew Changbin didn’t mind; he’d said he liked being full, right? 

They lay there for long enough that Hyunjin lost track of time. In fact, when he was finally breathing steadily once more, it hit him that he might have dozed off a little. “Changbin?” He asked softly, “You okay?” 

But the only thing he got in response was the  _ almost  _ snore the other gave, clearly having dozed off himself. Hyunjin chuckled lightly, but just wiggled in closer, pulling Changbin against his chest, running his fingers through the other’s hair. 

He’d never been much of a fan of cockwarming, never really  _ wanted  _ to stay in someone long enough to do the whole cuddling after thing. But, Changbin was different. And knowing the other liked being full, well, Hyunjin was going to do everything in his power to ensure the boy got what he needed, even if he was asleep. 

He didn’t, however, account for what would happen if his refractory period reset while he was still inside. Especially not if the other was unconscious, but wiggly. Let’s just say, when Changbin came to once more, Hyunjin was doing his absolute best to talk down his slowly hardening cock, furiously trying not to rock. Consent was important. 

Of course, when Changbin  _ was  _ awake, it didn’t long for him to realize the position they were in and rock back of his own accord. 

“Again?” Hyunin hissed. “Seriously?” 

Changbin shrugged, “I don’t see why not?” 

“Fine,” Hyunjin sighed loudly, “But you’re doing all the work.” 

He held onto Changbin’s hips, all the while rolling onto his back. 

“If you want to come, make it happen.” 

And well, Changbin really was a competitive person after all. 

But since it was Hyunjin’s dick the other ended up riding hard, Hyunjin couldn’t find it in himself to complain. 

The only one who did complain, however, was Han Jisung, who didn’t realize that, by giving any measure of his approval, he was about to lose most nights of sleep, listening to the two hottest people he knew going at it like rabbits. And if he developed a small crush on either of them after, well, he was going to bury that deep. Because they did  _ not  _ need the satisfaction of knowing how hot they were or what it did to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did my Kimchitas think? I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Leave a comment if you did! 
> 
> If you follow Expectation's Dance, too, make sure you check out my recent twitter information regarding the editing out of "W*****" @potato_kimchi
> 
> Love you guys!! 
> 
> As always,
> 
> Stay Safe!  
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
